vlabwikiaorg_ru-20200214-history
Myxococcus xanthus
Миксобактерии Myxococcus xanthus были обнаружены в верхнем слое почвы. Там они питаются органическими веществами самой почвы, а также другими микроорганизмами путем секреции гидролитических ферментов и антимикробных веществ. В присутствии большого числа питательных веществ формируют совместно питающиеся колонии. Клетки, образующие колонию, передвигаются в сторону потенциальной жертвы (колонии другого вида) распознавая изменения эластических и механических свойств поверхности, вызванные жизнедеятельностью колонии-жертвы. После чего Myxococcus окружает жертву, и осуществляется переваривание.В ответ на снижение количества питательных веществ в среде неструктурированная масса вегетативных клеток Myxococcus xanthus реорганизуется в плодовые тела, в которых образуются споры необходимые для переживания неблагоприятных условий. Строение Myxococcus xanthus — хемоорганотрофы, строгие аэробы. Имеют вегетативные клетки с утонченными концами и образуют сферические или овальные микроцисты. Клетки Мухососсus представляют собой палочки, которые передвигаются посредством скольжения. Передвижение Клетки M. xanthus передвигаются двумя способами: по одиночке (A-motility), и группами (S-motility). A-motility осуществляется благодаря слизи, выделяемой по реактивному принципу, из Nls структур гомологичных таковым у некоторых цианобактерий, осуществляющим такой тип передвижения. S-motility обеспечивается посредством сокращения пилей четвертого типа (Tfp). Это полярно расположенные структуры, в основном представленные на одном полюсе клетки. Клетки двигаются по субстрату периодически останавливаясь и меняя направление движения на противоположное. Предполагается, что в момент остановки происходит деградация пилей на одном полюсе и синтез пилей на другом de novo. Tfp зависимое движение опирается на два последовательно происходящих события: синтез пилей, присоединение пилей к полисахаридным фибриллам гликокортекса соседней клетки, после чего начинается совместное передвижение (S от social)2. Spormann и Kaiser обнаружили MglA белок, который конролирует переключение типов движения с одного полюса на другой. Было продемонстрировано, что мутанты синтезирующие уменьшенные количества MglA обладают повышенной скоростью такого переключения. Помимо этого, контроль за переключениями осуществляет Frz система. Она состоит из FrzCD, метилсвязывающего белка; FrzE, гистидиновой протеинкиназы; FrzA, FrzB — адаптерных белков; FrzF, метилтрансферазы; FrzG, метилэстеразы. У мутантов с выключенной Frz системой наблюдается повышенное число переключений. C-signal | | FruA ------------- FruA-P | | FrzF FrzCD ------------------ FrzCD-CH3 ------\----- FrzE FrzG | | MglA Образование плодового тела в условиях голодания — это сложный процесс относящийся к категории плотность зависимых. На ранних этапах образования агрегаций ведущую роль играет фактор А, затем фактор С. С сигнал становится важным на 3 час голодания. В низких концентрациях с сигнал вызывает сползание клеток: они начинают двигаться в одном направлении. Более высокие концентрации вызывают образование плодовых тел и споруляцию. Образование плодовых тел включает несколько этапов: сползание клеток, формирование клеточных агрегатов, формирование плодовых тел, преобразование вегетативных клеток центральной части плодовых тел в споры. left|thumb|200px|[[Плодовые тела Myxococcus xanthus]] С сигнал, воздействуя на Frz систему, ускоряет движение клеток и уменьшает частоту переключений, что делает возможным образование клеточных агрегатов. При S-движении клетки соединяются друг с другом, образуя цепочки. Если одна из клеток цепочки меняет направление движения, то вся цепочка разрушается 3. За синтез С сигнала отвечает csgА ген. Мутанты по этому гену не способны образовывать плодовые тела. Способность восстанавливается при совместном развитии со штаммом дикого типа. CsgA белок существует в двух формах: полноразмерный 25-kD белок (p25), гомологичный короткоцепочечной алкогольдегидрогеназе, и 17-kD белок (p17). Оба белка ассоциированы с внешней мембраной. P17 представляет собой концевой участок p25. Рекомбинантный p17 с отсутствующим N-концевым участком, ответственным за связывание NAD+, имеет С-сигнальную активность. Эти данные доказывают, что активность белка не связана с алкогольдегидрогеназной активностью 4,5. Список литературы # Lotte Søgaard-Andersen, Dale Kaiser. «C factor, a cell-surface-associated intercellular signaling protein, stimulates the cytoplasmic Frz signal transduction system in Myxococcus xanthus». Developmental Biology, 1996, vol. 93, p. 2675—2679. # Lotte Søgaard-Andersen. «Cell polarity, intercellular signalling and morphogenetic cell movements in Myxococcus xanthus». Current Opinion in Microbiology, 2004, vol. 7, p. 587—593. # Lars Jelsbak, Lotte Søgaard-Andersen. «Pattern formation by a cell surface-associated morphogen in Myxococcus xanthus». Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA, 2001, vol. 99, p. 2032—2037. # Sune Lobedanz, Lotte Søgaard-Andersen. «Identification of the C-signal, a contact-dependent morphogen coordinating multiple developmental responses in Myxococcus xanthus». Genes and Developement, 2003, vol. 17, p. 2151—2161. # Thomas Kruse, Sune Lobedanz, Nils Berthelsen, Lotte Søgaard-Andersen. «C-signal: a cell surface-associated morphogen that induces and co-ordinates multicellular fruiting body morphogenesis and sporulation in Myxococcus xanthus». Molecular Microbiology, 2001, vol. 40, p. 156. # Lars Jelsbak, Lotte Søgaard-Andersen. «The cell surface-associated intercellular C-signal induces behavioral changes in individual Myxococcus xanthus cells during fruiting body morphogenesis». Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA, 1999, vol. 96, p. 5031-5036. Категория:Миксобактерии Категория:бактерии